


Of Crimson Hair And Eyes

by SuperJimmy978



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/F, Female Protagonist, Friendship/Love, Modern AU, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperJimmy978/pseuds/SuperJimmy978
Summary: Sumia never planned to tell the truth. She planned to keep her true feelings about Cordelia to her grave, out of fear of losing her most treasured friendship. She tried to tell herself that that was the best course of action...until she nearly ended up in that grave. Now she finds herself deeply torn as she begins thinking about if she should confess after all...





	Of Crimson Hair And Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this doesn't really impact the story that much, but this takes place in the year 2013, because I wanted a time skip between this chapter and the second one. That should help explain the timestamp seen in the middle of this story. With that out of the way, enjoy!

The first thing Sumia heard was the sound of a steady heart monitor as she woke up.  


She was completely confused. She looked around – her sight had yet to fully come back to her, but she looked and saw that she was in a hospital bed. Sumia had no idea how she got there, for the last thing she could remember was walking out her apartment to drive over to the bookstore 15 minutes away. Anything after that, Sumia couldn’t remember, and she had no idea why. She tried and tried to remember what happened after she closed the door to her apartment but…nothing. Absolutely nothing.  


Sumia groaned. She was currently experiencing something that she couldn’t quite describe. The only thing she could think of was that it was a ‘white tunnel’ of sorts. Sumia tried to think of anything that could be causing this to happen, but not a single possibility popped into her mind. She could only groan a second time.  


As her vision came back and the ‘white tunnel’ finally went away, she felt an enormous pain in her left arm. She came to the realization that it had been broken. saw a blonde-haired, and seemingly feminine looking doctor standing to her left; something about this doctor felt familiar, and when her vision came back to her, she recognized him as Doctor Libra, a devout Catholic with whom she had a math class with in college. He muttered something Sumia couldn’t quite understand.  
She then looked to her right, and sitting right besides her was a woman with a large nose, crimson eyes, and radiant red hair. It was her best friend, Cordelia, who now bore widened eyes and a huge smile.  


“Oh my God, she’s awake! You’re awake!” Cordelia yelled out, and Sumia was still confused.  


“I…I” Sumia had no idea what to say. “Cordelia, what is all this?”  


“You’re at the hospital, Sumia," Cordelia answered in a caring and concerned tone.  


That didn’t really answer Sumia’s question. “But…why?”  


Cordelia paused and took a moment to look down at the ground, before looking and Sumia and sighing a deep sigh. “You were in a car accident. Your Camry was completely totaled.”  


“And you’ve been in a coma for two weeks.” Libra added on.  


Sumia's mouth went silently agape at all of this. Her 2002 Toyota Camry may not have been the fanciest car in the world, but it had been her car for several years now, so to hear it was gone shook her bad, as did this situation as a whole. She was prepared to react accordingly…but then she took note of her right leg. Something didn’t feel right, but the leg didn’t feel broken. It just didn’t feel there at all.  


“And I’m sorry, Sumia," Libra then said in a solemn tone. “But we had to amputate your leg.”  


Now Sumia was truly at a complete loss of words. She just sat here, looking at Cordelia and Libra with her mouth agape. “I…I…I…” She had nothing to say. She wanted so badly to freak out over all of this, but for some reason, she couldn’t. She didn’t quite know what it was.  


“It’s completely alright to be shocked.” Libra assured her. “I must say, though, that it’s a miracle you’re alive at all. That was a nasty car accident you got yourself in. We can thank the Lord himself for that, Sumia.”  


Cordelia let out a quiet ‘mmph’ to that, which didn’t really surprise Sumia. Cordelia was never a religious person, though politeness and common sense prevented the redhead for muttering anything more.  


“I just…I just…” Now Sumia finally could finally let out the urge to freak out. “So, half of my limbs are broken, and one of my legs is just gone entirely?”  


“I’m sorry to have to say it.”  


Sumia had no words. She simply had no idea what to say in response to all of this.  


“There are two things that can be done, Miss Sumia. We could get you into a wheelchair…or, you could get a prosthetic leg.”  


Sumia felt she didn’t have to think about. She had a job as a zookeeper, and it was a job that she simply adored, due to being such a lover of animals, so she wanted to be able to walk around and be active.  


“I’d like the prosthetic leg.”  


“We will get a prosthetic leg for you as soon as possible, then. I have to go handle something with another patient. I will come back as soon as I can.”  


After Doctor Libra left the room, Sumia took a deep breath and tried to imagine herself with a prosthetic leg. But then she really thought about it, about how much all of this would cost her, regardless of whether she got a wheelchair or a prosthetic leg, and she began to panic.  


“W-w-wait a minute. Cordelia, h-how much is all of this gonna cost me, exactly?” Sumia hated to sound like she only cared about money, which was far from the case, but she hadn’t always made the best financial decisions, so she didn’t have THAT much money.  


“Wait -“  


“I just don’t know if I can afford all this! Or will our insurance cover this? I know it's stupid of me to not know that! Oh, plop, I think I'm so screwed!”  


“Wait, wait, wait,” Cordelia piped in, squeezing Sumia’s hand. “It’s alright. You don’t have to worry that much.”  


“What makes you say that? You know I’ve made some stupid decisions over the years!”  


“Because I can help pay for all of this.”  


Sumia paused for a moment, shocked. “R-really? I don’t want to burden you like this.”  


“Sumia, it’s alright. You know how much money I have in my savings. I can help out, no problem.”  


She was right. Cordelia was able to handle her money far better than Sumia, to the point where she did everything during tax season, so she had a ton of money in her savings account. Sumia still couldn’t help but feel a little bad, but seeing Cordelia be so kind to her like this…  


It was why she had the biggest crush on her.  


Then Doctor Libra came back into the room. “My apologies, Sumia. Now, we must discuss some things about the prosthetic leg –“  


That was all he was able to get out before a nurse came into the room; Sumia actually recognized her as well. She was a blonde, very short woman with pigtails, named Lissa, who had just moved into the same apartment complex as Cordelia and Sumia; they were currently on a ‘Facebook friend’ level, but they still got along.  


“Hey, Sumia! Good to see that you’re awake.” Lissa said, her face brightening up.  


But Sumia looked down at her hospital bed, and Lissa’s smile faded. “I’m sorry that we had to amputate your leg….”  


“Don’t be. I’m sure it was for the best.”  


Lissa nodded, then looked up at Libra. “Dr. Libra, I’m sorry, but the patient in Room 607 is…acting up again. If you’re not too busy right now, we could use some help.”  


Libra showed a raised eyebrow, and he said, “I just tended to Gangrel not even a minute ago,” lowering his voice as he did so, though Sumia could still hear him.  


“Yeah, I know, but it’s just…I actually don’t know how to describe it.”  


Libra let out a sigh, and looked down at Sumia. “Do you feel odd in any way? Anything that has you concerned?”  


“Not at the moment.”  


“That’s good to hear. I’ll be back as soon as I can, again. This patient is a rather odd fellow.”  


Libra walked out of the room, with Lissa following behind, leaving Sumia alone with the woman she loved so much. She looked at Cordelia, and let out an enormous smile as she squeezed the redhead’s hand.  


“I’m so glad you’ll be alright,” Cordelia said, squeezing Sumia’s hand right back.  


Sumia had no words at the moment. The stress of having two broken limbs and one lost limb was getting to her, so all she wanted to do was look into Cordelia’s eyes, and there, she knew she would alright.  
\--

A few days later, after sorting things out with her job at the zoo, Sumia was now back in her apartment. She and Cordelia lived in an average-sized two bedroom apartment, with the living room coated a light peach. She stood with a 43’’ TV on the opposite side of the room.  


She wore a simple beige dress….and had crutches, an arm cast, a leg cast, and a prosthetic leg. Sumia was still trying to get used to the new leg, but it was almost surreal. It felt very weird to feel absolutely nothing there anymore; she just needed more time to get used to it.  


Sitting on their lime green couch were two friends of hers and Cordelia’s. One was a woman by the name of Sully, who sported short and messy red hair, and the other was a pale-skinned woman who sported long silver hair and wore all-black, named Robin. Cordelia and Sumia had met them both in college and kept in touch with them ever since, though Cordelia wasn’t as close with Sully as Sumia was.  


“Man, I cannot believe that Kellam refuses to get rid of that damn forest painting. Something about it is just goddamn creepy!” Sully said. She was irritated, and a tad drunk.  


“Well, that portrait is an heirloom, right? I don’t blame him,” Robin countered.  


Sully groaned. “You sound just like Stahl. I love the crap outta Kellam, but that portrait…no disrespect towards heirlooms, but maybe I can get him to move that shit somewhere else!”  


It was just then that Cordelia came walking in from the kitchen, with two shots of tequila in her hand. “Sully, I really hope you weren’t planning to drive home,” Cordelia said, rolling her eyes as she placed one of the shots down on their coffee table.  


Sully laughed. “Of course not! Robin’s the designated driver.” And with that, she quickly snatched the glass away and basically chugged it down. “Ah, tequila. Just the best.”  


Sumia let out a small chuckle – she had never drank any alcohol in her life, and Cordelia only did so with certain people, like Sully or their other friend Panne. She smiled as she drank her own shot of tequila, though not with the same energy as Sully.  


Sumia looked up at Cordelia – the redhead was fairly tall, towering over Sumia, and she always had been – and took a moment to admire her elegant red hair, which was now tied up in a low ponytail. She then took note of what Cordelia was currently wearing, a gray hoodie and jeans. It was simple clothing, but Sumia couldn’t help but feel that Cordelia looked rather nice in them.  


Then Robin said something to Cordelia in Japanese, and Cordelia replied back in that same language. They had a brief conversation in Japanese, with Sumia not understanding a single thing they were saying. Cordelia in particular was fluent in Japanese, Spanish, and Cherokee in addition to her native English, and she was currently learning both German and Mandarin. Sumia didn’t think she could ever hope to learn six languages in her entire lifetime, but Cordelia was a smart woman, which was part of why Sumia loved her so.  


“Speak English!” Sully yelled out, though there was no true aggression behind her words. It was just that like Sumia, she could not speak Japanese at all. “What kind of secrets could you two be hiding?”  


“Oh, it’s nothing,” Cordelia replied. “We’re just talking about my new job.” Cordelia had recently gotten a new job as a museum curator, and it was something she enjoyed very much…though it was not without its problems. “I always like going in an hour early just to get a head start on everything, and my coworkers are always telling me I just need to relax a little, but I can’t. Acquitting and authenticating artifacts keeps me busy, and you can imagine I hate having nothing to do there.”  
Sumia appreciated how hard her crush worked, but sometimes she got worried. “Well, please don’t overwork yourself, Cordelia.” And this was not the first time she had said that.  


“Oh, don’t you worry. I’ll be fine.”  


Sumia wanted to continue on, but Sully piped in before she could. “Ugh, forgive me,” the other redhead lamented as she put the glass back onto the table. “I tend to ramble on when I’m drunk. That prosthetic leg treating you alright, Sumia?”  


Sumia let out a small sigh. “Yeah, it’s…” There was a brief pause as Sumia looked down at the leg. “It’s alright so far. At the very least, I seem to be tripping less.” Sumia truly hoped that she was jinxing anything. 

"That's good. I really don't know what else to tell you other than that I'm here if you need anything. I just hope that leg keeps treating you okay, I hope you can find a decent new car, and I hope the jackass who forgot to look away from his phone for one second gets some serious karma." 

“I just really hope it all works out,” Sumia said.  


“Don’t worry,” Cordelia assured her, placing her glass down on the table. “It will. Now, excuse me for a moment.”  


Cordelia walked away, towards the bathroom. As she did so, their cat Belfire came out from Sumia’s bedroom. She was a long-haired tuxedo cat, and she let out a loud meow. 

Ordinarily, Sumia would’ve gone right up to the cat and give her a lot of attention, but she instead paid no attention to Belfire; she had other things on her mind. With Cordelia out of the room, and subsequently out of earshot, Sumia sat down on the couch, placing her crutches at the very end, and let out a deep sigh.  


“Okay, real quick,” She whispered in a hasty tone, for Cordelia could come back at any minute. “I really thought this whole situation with the car accident would take my mind off my feelings for Cordelia, but it’s not. I just – I just – help.”  


Robin let out a small smile and shook her head, and as she did, Belfire jumped right onto her lap. “Look, Sumia,” she began as she started petting Belfire, “I think this whole situation might be jarring these feelings out, actually.”  


Sumia raised an eyebrow.  


“Okay, think about it. The fact is, you could’ve died, and you never would’ve told Cordelia the truth. That’s probably consuming the back of your mind.”  


“Agreed.” Sully added on. “Look, this might be the liquor talking, but just tell her already.”  


Sumia rubbed her neck. “I don’t know…”  


“Sully’s right. You’ve been hiding these feelings for years. I know you think she’ll reject you and that’ll be the end of your friendship, but you don’t quite know that for certain. What I’m saying is, go for it. You could be pleasantly surprised.”  


Robin smiled genuinely and comfortingly, which made Sumia feel a little better. But that smile went away when Sully looked at her phone and let out a yell of irritation.  


“Oh, for God’s sake, Vaike! Stop hassling my babe like that!”  


It was just then that Cordelia came back, with a look of confusion on her face. “Everything alright?”  


“Vaike won’t stop annoying Kellam. Hey, come on, Robin – I gotta go deal with this!”  


“Erm, right,” Was all Robin said back with as the two got up, with Belfire jumping off Robin’s lap. “Thanks for having us over, guys. This was fun.”  


“No problem.” Cordelia replied, still looking a little confused.  


“Yeah, see you later!” Sully said as she headed out the door.  


As they said their byes, Robin placed her hand on Sumia’s shoulder. “Remember what I said, Sumia.” She whispered.  


“Right, right.” Sumia whispered back.  


And with that, Robin was out the door, leaving Sumia and Cordelia alone in their apartment.  


Sumia looked at Cordelia again, and she couldn’t help but feel a little flustered. She played with her hair for a moment before deciding that she needed some space to herself, to think.  


“I’m going to outside for a little while.” Sumia says, before getting ahold of her crutches and beginning to walk away towards their sliding door.  


Cordelia let out a small chuckle. “In just that dress? Here, hold on. I can get one of your jackets.”  


Cordelia walked away again, and Sumia just stood there and shook her head at herself. How could she have forgotten, she thought to herself, as it was a chilly night in November. Cordelia got a jean jacket for Sumia and helped get it on for her.  


“Thanks.” Sumia said in a grateful tone.  


“No problem.” Cordelia replied with a smile, giving Sumia a small pat on the shoulder, before going up to the slider door and opening it up for Sumia.  


Sumia wished she wasn’t, but she blushed a little. As soon as she was outside, Cordelia closed the door behind her.  


Sumia just stood there for a few moments. She welcomed the brisk fresh air, and looked out at the city. She always loved seeing the night life in action, even though she rarely if ever took part in it.  


She took another look at Cordelia, who now had the TV on while looking at a notebook; she was a very organized person, one who had a firm idea of what she would be doing the next day. Their other cat, a long tan-furred fellow named Aurora, jumped up on the couch and began rubbing her leg. Cordelia took a moment and pulled on one of the black socks she wore, but then went straight back to looking at her notebook and petting Aurora.  


Sumia stopped looking at Cordelia and turned her attention back the city beyond her. But Cordelia was still very much in Sumia’s mind, and that’s because Robin was right: 

The car accident was making Sumia rethink her decision regarding her feelings of Cordelia.  


She couldn’t remember how much she loved Cordelia anymore. And she didn’t know why. They had been friends for twenty years at this point, and living together for six, and she remembered the exact date they met – November 16, 1993 – but she couldn’t remember when her feelings for her redheaded friend blossomed like this.  


She tried to push down the feelings. Let alone did she have a prosthetic leg to try and get used to, something that couldn’t truly happen until her arm and other leg healed…but Cordelia didn’t like her back. At least, Sumia was confident that she didn’t. That’s why she kept these feelings in; she was sure that Cordelia wouldn’t go so far as to cut her off and that they would still be close, given everything they had gone through together, but Sumia still wanted to play it absolutely safe and keep it to her grave. And worry about the fact that she had lost a leg.  


But then, what if she did like Sumia back? Sumia then took a moment to think about that. If this car accident had taken her life, then she would’ve died without Cordelia ever knowing that her feelings were reciprocated. And she knew Cordelia well enough. That was something the redhead would never truly be able to get over.  


She looked down at her prosthetic leg. It served as a grave reminder that her life had almost come to end, at the young age of 26. The fact that she lost all feeling down there made her think about how lucky she was to even survive the crash. She had planned to take these feelings for Cordelia to her grave, but now she had almost ended up in that grave, and now she wasn’t so sure.  


She placed her hand on the prosthetic leg, and she shook her head. Sumia knew now that she had to tell Cordelia the truth – it was just a matter of figuring out when and how.  


Things were not helped when Sumia heard the sliding door open and saw Cordelia coming out in the corner of her eye. Sumia turned her head and then titled it back as 

Cordelia came closer to her. Then, when she placed her hand on the brunette’s shoulder, Sumia felt a little flustered due to the timing of it all.  


Cordelia let out a sigh. “Sumia, I’m so sorry that this all happened to you.”  


Sumia raised an eyebrow. “But you didn’t do anything.”  


"I know, I know, but you don’t deserve this. I don’t think anyone does, really.”  


Cordelia let out another sigh. She was a frequent sigher, and Sumia would’ve teased her for sighing twice in ten seconds had other things not been on her mind.  


There was a brief moment of silence before Sumia quickly broke it. “I-I can never thank you enough for helping to pay for this leg.”  


A smile formed onto Cordelia’s face. “No problem at all.”  


"I-in fact, I’m the one who should be apologizing. That must’ve put a huge dent in your –“  


“Sumia, it was for a situation that wasn’t your fault. You weren't at fault for the accident, and you wouldn’t have been able to afford the bills on your own, and I can manage my savings just fine.”  


Cordelia rubbed Sumia’s shoulder for a few moments. “Don’t worry about it, alright?”  


Sumia knew in the back of her head that she didn’t really need to apologize to Cordelia, and she brought up several good points, but she still couldn’t help it. Apologizing excessively was Sumia’s own little quirk – well, one of them, anyway.  


Her friend took a deep breath. “So, I know that leg is going to take a long while to get used to, so if there’s anything more you need from me…”  


“I-I-I,” Sumia suddenly interrupted before Cordelia could finish. And then she just stood there, completely forgetting where she was going to go from here. She lost herself in Cordelia’s gaze. She stared up at her crimson eyes, and though Cordelia had a confused look on her face, Sumia still felt that here eyes were as beautiful as they always were.  


“…Sumia?”  


“Oope. Sorry. My mind blanked. Heh. Forgot where I was going to go from there. Heh heh.”  


“…Right. Well, all I was going to say was that I’m here for you. No matter what.”  


That was far from the first time that Cordelia had spoken those words, but Sumia always appreciated them. The kindness and patience that Cordelia had for Sumia was a major part of why she loved that woman so much. And part of why she had always refrained from being honest. She was afraid of losing that.  


Sumia was silent for a long time. She genuinely had no idea what to say there. She just stood there, her face flustered. Cordelia was even more confused now, and Sumia was chuckling nervously.  


“Soooo….it’s not as chilly as it’s been, has it?” she asked, as that was the only thing that could pop into her mind.  


Cordelia nodded. “It is, thankfully. Sorry. I know you want to be alone.”  


She began to walk away, but Sumia didn’t want that. She wanted to tell Cordelia how she felt here, even if she had no clue how. She reached out for Cordelia’s shoulder…only to lose balance as her crutch fell onto the ground.  


Her face almost got planted onto the wooden deck, which was a feeling Sumia was all too used to. But then she didn’t quite hear that thud, for Cordelia caught her before she could do so.  


“Jesus, Sumia, are you alright?” Cordelia asked in a concerned tone. Even though she had seen Sumia trip and fall many times, the crutches and broken arm certainly made it more dangerous.  


“Yeah…I’m fine,” Sumia held onto the wooden rail until Cordelia got her crutch and helped her get it back into place. “Man, all these years and I still find a way to trip and fall. But anyway, C-Cordelia, there w-as something I wanted to tell you.”  


Cordelia raised an eyebrow, but also had a small smile. “Of course. Go ahead.”  


“Ummm,”  


Sumia was back to having no idea what to say. She could feel her heart racing at this point, and it was probably beating so loudly that Cordelia could hear it without any problem. She began to look left and right, and even though it was quite chilly, she almost thought she could feel sweat pouring down from her face.  


“Sumia?”  


Sumia looked down at the ground. “Cordelia, I-I-I –,” but she could still not spit it out, and she cursed herself for it.  


She stared Cordelia up and down, and suddenly began admiring random things about her. The first thing she observed was her hair, which flowed wild and untamed; Sumia always thought that Cordelia looked great with that hairstyle. Then she payed attention to her figure – she was much more fit than Sumia was due to having regularly gone to the gym since high school. Sumia took a brief look at Cordelia’s fingers, which were much longer and more slender than her own, before finally taking a look at her breasts. Well, Sumia didn’t pay much attention to the breasts in of themselves. She thought more about how Cordelia always felt so insecure about her small breasts, though Sumia for her part didn’t really care about their size; she thought that her friend was the prettiest girl she had ever met regardless of them.  


“Sumia?” Cordelia said again, but this time her voice had a small tint of sternness to it, and Sumia wasn’t getting any less nervous. “You know, you’re acting really strangely.”  


“I know, I know, it’s just…really hard to spit this out…I…I…”  


Now Cordelia had a look of mixed feelings on her face. There seemed to be part-concern on her face, and part-frustration. It was clear that she wanted Sumia to finally let whatever she wanted to say out.  


But then her face lit up in complete surprise, and she froze up and stared off into space, her cheeks even began to turn a little red.  


“Cordelia?”  


Cordelia just stood there for a moment, that expression refusing to leave her face. Sumia initially had no idea what could’ve been going on in her mind. But then she began to wonder.  


Did Cordelia figure it out on her own?  


Cordelia looked down at Sumia, that expression still glued on, and Sumia could faintly hear her whisper. “You love me…”  


Now Sumia’s face lit up, and Cordelia covered her mouth, clearly not intending to have said that out loud, even as a whisper.  


“I-I don’t know what to say,” that uncharacteristic stutter from Cordelia really surprised Sumia, as did seeing her cheeks turn as red as her hair; it was a sight Sumia so rarely often saw from her roommate.  


But now that Cordelia figured it out on her own, Sumia felt a massive weight come off her shoulders, and she now felt that she could speak about her feelings. “Yes, yes, I do love you.”  


Then Sumia took a deep breath, and decided if she was going to do this, she might as well pour her heart into it.  


“I’ve loved you for a long time, Cordelia. I can’t even remember how long, but that doesn’t matter now. I just want you know to know why I’m in love with you.” Sumia took another deep breath and prepared herself for this next part, knowing that there was no going back now. “Because you’re strong, you’re brilliant, you’re inspiring, and most importantly, because you’ve stood by my side for so long, no matter how ridiculous or excessive my clumsy antics got. For so long, everyone else either wrote me off or teased me. But you saw me and took me in right away. For the longest time, you were my only friend. You were always the only person who actually made me feel like I matter. The way you would comfort me, and dry my tears, and tell me that I was worth something, especially when my parents died…it meant a lot to me. And even now that we know Sully and Robin and a bunch of other wonderful people in our lives, I haven’t forgotten any of that.”  


There was a brief pause before Sumia smiled. “You mean everything to me, Cordelia.”  


Cordelia simply stood there, clearly unsure of what she should say. Sumia took a few deep breaths. It felt so good to finally let all of that out, but at the same time, she had no idea what Cordelia would say. After knowing her for so long, this was the first time that Sumia had absolutely no idea how her friend would respond. And that made her a bit more nervous than ever before.  


“Forgive me, Sumia. I’m still trying to process this.”  


Cordelia’s loss of words did little to alleviate Sumia’s concerns. “I’m s-sorry. I-I’ll just –“  


“Oh, come now,” Cordelia replied, her voice now quite stern. “You don’t have to apologize for anything.”  


Now Sumia was confused.  


“Look, dear,” Cordelia added on, walking up to Sumia and shortening the space between them, which flustered the latter. “I’ve wanted to tell you this for so long.”  


Cordelia then placed her hand on Sumia’s shoulder again, and the redhead was looking down at her with burning passion in her eyes, causing Sumia to fluster even more.  


“Sumia, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You have been so sweet and so supportive since the beginning. And about what you said earlier, about not wanting me to overwork myself. I know it seems like I just brush it off whenever you tell me that, but I really do appreciate it. It’s just so nice seeing you care like that. And the funny thing is, part of how I’m able to deal with the stress and the demanding schedule is because of you. I’ve never quite figured out what it is, but Sumia, being around you just helps lighten the weight off my shoulders. A lot of the stress just fades away. I think it’s because of how kind you are, and how you pick me up whenever I do fall. And you brought enormous comfort to me when my own parents died…I can’t thank you enough for it all.”  
Cordelia got even closer now, and moved her hand onto Sumia’s cheek, which caused the brunette’s cheeks to turn a deep red. And Cordelia’s face began to turn a tad sheepish, which was also uncharacteristic.  


“And, I must admit, you telling me that my breasts are fine is always appreciated. But they’re still so small…”  


Sumia let out a chuckle. “Well, they ARE fine. You’re breathtakingly beautiful regardless.”  


Cordelia let out a big smile, but that smile quickly faded as she placed her other hand on Sumia’s arm cast while moving her eyes towards Sumia’s prosthetic leg.  


“At least the arm and the leg will heal after a little while, but….I still can’t believe that happened to you. I know I already just said this, but you don’t deserve this. I will do everything I can to help you. That’s a promise.”  


Sumia now smiled shyly, not knowing how else to react. She was just so overwhelmed with joy.  


But then before she knew it, both of Cordelia’s hands were on her cheeks and the redhead leaned down to kiss her right on the lips. It took Sumia by complete surprise; she had never kissed anyone, or been kissed, and she had certainly never imagined that it would happen so soon after she finally told Cordelia the truth…but it felt right. It just completely felt right. It got to the point where Sumia shed a tear of joy; she had always told herself that she wouldn’t do such a thing, but she couldn’t help it.  
Cordelia pulled away, and there was a silence between the two as she brushed Sumia’s tear away. Sumia wanted to lung at Cordelia and hug her as hard as she possibly could, but her broken arm and leg prevented that from happening. She had another idea.  


“W-would you just want to sit down and watch TV for a while, a-a-and cuddle?”  


She was delighted by Cordelia’s answer. “Of course, love.”  


Cordelia opened the door for Sumia, and the two began walking up to their couch, which Sumia once more sitting on the end of the couch, placing her crutches right on the edge.  


Then Sumia felt herself being embraced by Cordelia. “Finally,” Cordelia whispered to himself, and Sumia couldn’t help but enjoy herself being held by the love of her life.  


“Here, hold up – now I’m sorry. I should get us a blanket,” Cordelia suddenly said, before leaving the couch.  


Cordelia walked away, and while she was gone, both Belfire and Aurora jumped onto the couch, with Belfire planting herself right next to Sumia’s leg and Aurora resting on the top of the couch. Sumia petted the purring Belfire for a few moments before Cordelia came back with a blanket.  


She placed the blanket on the edge of the couch and picked up Belfire. “Nope. Sorry, Belfire, you’re gonna have sit somewhere else.”  


Belfire let out a meow of protest, but Cordelia ignored it and placed her on the opposite end of the couch from Aurora. Cordelia then sat down next to Sumia, and wrapped her and herself in the blanket, while watching TV.  


Sumia looked up at the redhead. “So, Cordelia, you know what I miss most about our childhoods?”  


“What?”  


“Sleeping in the same bed as you.”  


Cordelia stroked Sumia’s hair. “Yeah, I’ve really missed that, too…This does mean we can turn one of our rooms in the guest room. Question is…which one of us should give up our room?”  


“Yeah, no, let’s not worry about that right now. I just want to lay here and enjoy this.”  


The redhead let out one more sigh for the night. “…Fine. But that is something we will discussing later on. And we also have to begin looking for a new car for you . Though I'll drive you around in the meantime, of course.”  


“Fair enough.”  


Sumia allowed Cordelia to rope her back into her arms, and both had enormous smiles on their faces. Sumia wrapped her one good arm around Cordelia, and pressed her head as much as she could into the shirt underneath Cordelia’s unzipped hoodie.  


She couldn’t believe it. Sumia could not believe that this was happening. She had dreamed and daydreamed of this for so long, but now this was really happening….and she couldn’t be happier. Sumia could not have been happier that Cordelia was her girlfriend now. All those hours she had spent worrying about it, and concluding that Cordelia didn’t reciprocate her feelings, had proved to be for naught, and she felt bad that it took breaking an arm and a leg and losing the other leg for her to finally get the courage to tell the truth, but Sumia decided not to think too hard about that right now. And she honestly didn’t know what was playing on their TV; she was never a regular watcher of television anyway, but especially not now. It was simply white noise to her.  


She simply continued to press her head against Cordelia’s shirt, and let out another tear of joy.


End file.
